Coming Home
by bellatrixslestrange
Summary: Regina left home 6 years ago, pregnant with the oblivious Emma's baby and now she comes home after Henry runs away to her. What will Emma do with her new-found daughter and will it be the end for Swan Queen? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is Post-Season 2 where Regina and Emma were together until Regina leaves while she prenant with Emma's baby!**

**Things to know . . . **

**-Henry is 10 when she leaves**

**-Snow and Regina are friends when she leaves**

**-the whole baby thing is with magic**

She would have to go back, to see Emma and Henry, to face everyone else she had left.

But it still hurt to stand here, at Snow's door, with Kat and look into their surprised faces, Henry standing beside her.

_*flashback*_

_There was a knock on her door. Kat ran to the door and Regina ran after her. She held the five year old's hand and opened the door. _

_He was older, more mature looking, but she still recognized him. He smile when he saw her. He was now taller than her so she had to look up at him. _

_"Mom?" Kat said and Henry looked down at her. Regina saw his grin vanish. _

_"Is that Henry?" Kat said and Regina nodded. Kat smiled and ran into Henry's legs. _

_Regina stepped towards Henry and placed a hand on his arm, a tear running down her cheek, as if she didn't believe he was here. _

_She stepped closer and pulled him into a hug, her bony arms wrapping around his thin body. _

_When she finally stepped back she looked at both her children and a grin crept onto her face. _

_"Henry meet Katherine, or Kat. Kat this is Henry" Regina said. _

_"I know!" Kat groaned and pulled Henry into the house. _

_"Do you like Frozen? 'Cause my friend showed me this link where I can watch it . . ."_

"Snow" Regina said and held onto Kat.

"I better call Emma"

**TBC**

**A/N I know this is short but the next chapters will be longer and please Review for any ideas or stuff that you want to see in it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I wanted to update quickly 'cause that first chapter was so short so here's chapter 2**

Regina sat at Snow's kitchen table with Snow and David. Henry was colouring with Kat and Regina hadn't taken her eyes off of the 5 year old since they had arrived.

Snow had her hands around a mug and was studying the older woman.

"Why?" Snow said and Regina looked up towards her, a curious look on her face.

"Whydid you leave? We had finally put the past behind us, you had Henry and Emma, you and Rumplestiltskin weren't fighting, everything was good"

Regina just shook her head, a sad look etched onto her face, making her look almost wistfully at Kat.

"I had you which was great but Henry was Emma's son, not mine and everyone still hated me, I was just tolerable now. And Emma, I don't know"

Snow placed her hand over her step-mother's.

"Its okay Regina. You don't have to shut us out. We want you back" Snow said as David nodded. They had missed Regina.

"You don't want to know and I don't want Henry to hear" she whispered but soon a voice appeared over her and her heart sunk.

"Hear what about Mom?" He said.

_*flashback*_

_"Emma?" Regina said. She was 3 hours late and Regina was worried. A quick tracking spell had led her to this alley and panic was spreading through her. _

_Moans filled the alley and an ouch and Regina ran around the corner. _

_Emma and Ruby were standing there, half-naked, entwined with each other. _

_Emma stepped back off of Ruby and looked at Regina, only half-guiltily. _

_"Regina" she said and pulled her shirt on. _

_Regina dissapeared in a puff of purple smoke. _

_She landed on her front steps and walked in, locking the door behind her. _

_"Why are you locking the door?" Henry said from behind her. She jumped and looked at him, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged her back, confused and she let all of her emotions out into it. _

_"Normally on these days you leave the door open" he said and she looked down at him, confused. _

_"What do you mean "these days"" she asked, very confused. Did she normally sneak out?_

_"Well at least one day a week, usually on thursdays, Mom doesn't come home until around 2 but you still leave the dorr unlocked" he said. _

_Fury ran through her. She was going to kill Ruby and Emma. How could Emma cheat on her?_

_"Emma isn't coming home tonight, Henry. She has to work" she lied easily. Henry nodded and went back up to bed. She collasped onto the couch, sobbing because once again her love had left her. _

"What!" Henry said. Snow and David looked alarmed.

"Henry! Please, it was 6 years ago! CALM down!" She told him, starting to cry.

"How could she! She told me she didn't know why you left! She told me she loved you but she couldn't have . . . " Henry trailed off as Kat walked in.

"Mum?" The little girl said and Regina pulled her into her lap. Kat looked up and kissed her mother on the cheek and Regina smiled, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

Snow smiled and wrapped her arm around David.

"You can put her up in our spare room" David said and Regina nodded. She grabbed Henry's hand, pulling him towards the spare room with Kat.

When they had left Snow turned to David, a grin on her face.

"I-" Snow was cut off short by a knock on the door. She quickly got up to get the door.

"Emma" Snow smiled through clenched teeth.

**A/N Until next time! Review with any questions or thoughts :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm going to try and lengthen the chapters 'cause I realize the're kinda short but I'll probably be updating more often**

"Emma" Snow said through clenched teeth. Emma smiled at her, worriedly.

"You said you'd found him" Emma said and looked over her mother's shoulder for Henry.

"Yes I did" Snow said coldly.

Henry walked into the kitchen, his arm around his mother to see his mother staring at him with Snow and David glaring at her.

Emma didn't even notice Regina, just walked right into Henry, hugging him.

"Where did you go?" She asked him and turned to see Regina.

Her mouth opened and Regina couldn't help but smirk. It was her only defense against people near her heart.

"Why did you go to her?!" Emma shouted at Henry and Regina got upset.

She obviously wasn't the only as Snow grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her back from Regina.

"I wanted to be with my real mom!" Henry shouted back. Regina hung her head. She shouldn't have come back.

"Your real mom! I gave birth to you!" Emma argued.

"And she raised me for 10 years!"

"Who took care of you when she left!" Emma insisted, hurt but Henry continued.

"At least she didn't lie to me! She didn't cheat!" Henry shouted and it was too much for Regina. She ran upstairs to Kat.

"Mum?" A sleepy Kat said and Regina smiled.

"Yes sweetie?" Regina asked, climbing into the Queen-sized bed and pulling Kat into her lap. She stroked the girl's dark brown locks.

"What was all that noise?" Kat asked and Regina froze. _"At least she doesn't lie" _ran through Regina's head.

"Henry was fighting with someone"

"Why?"

"Something bad happened"

"Oh" and Kat's blue eyes disapeared behind heavy eyelids.

_*flashback* _

_"Mummy?" A 3 year old Kat asked. _

_"Yes sweetie?" Regina answered, pulling the apple fritters out of the oven. Kat sat behind, doodling, at the kitchen table. _

_"Where is my daddy?" The little girl asked and Regina froze. Instead of answering, she continued in getting out the milk and pouring the glass. _

_She turned around and placed the glass in front of Kat and sat down across from her. _

_"Mrs. Steiner was talking about our parent's jobs and she asked us what our parents were. When they came to me I said you were a chef and that I didn't have a daddy but then Tommy said I had to have one but I don't" and Kat looked at her mother, expectantly. _

_Regina took a deep breath. _

_"You don't have a daddy but you do have another mommy" Regina said and Kat looked at her confused. _

_"How come no one else has two mummys?"_

_"You need magic to have a child with two mommies" Regina told her and her daughter's eyes grew at the word magic. _

_"Oh. Where's my other mummy?" She asked curiously. _

_Regina turned around and put a fritter on a plate and set it in front of the girl. _

_"I'll tell you when you're older" and Kat nodded, eating her treat. _

_Regina watched the young girl, whose movements so resemble her other mother, and smiled. _

She was asleep with Kat when there was a knock on the spare room's door.

Regina immediatley awoke and slid out from under Kat. She crept to the door to find Henry and Emma standing there.

When she saw Emma she angled her self so Emma wouldn't be able to see the still sleeping figure in the room.

"We've sorted everything out" Emma said to Regina about Henry but Regina was more focused on hiding the girl. She wasn't ready yet.

Regina nodded.

"Well I'm tired, so if you'll excuse me . . . " Regina trailed off shutting the door but Emma got upset.

"For goodness sake Regina! I just want to talk! Could you just stand my prescence for one minute?" Emma yelled and noticed the figure in the bed.

"Who is that?" She asked Henry and Regina slowly.

"Mummy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I realize that that was a longer wait than last time and I posted this other OUAT story, Satisfaction and I haven't gotten any feedback on it. Literally nothing but a couple of views so do you think one of guys could read it and tell me how to make it better and what was wrong? I really wanna improve it! Thanks :)**

"Mummy?" Kat said, fighting out of the covers, looking 'round for her mother. Her dark brown hair was messy but her blue eyes were wide open.

Emma's mouth opened in disbelief and shock and Regina could see flashes of hurt through the mask she had known Emma to wear everywhere but with her.

"Who's she?" Emma pointed to Kat.

Kat stared up at her, awake and confused, with her arms around her mother.

"Emma, this is Katherine Mills" Regina motioned to her daughter, who seperated from her and placed a hand on her little hip.

"Kat" Kat said and then yawned, causing Henry to stifle a laugh.

_*flashback*_

_A tear rolled down her face as a nurse handed her the little thing, all wrapped up in blankets. _

_It was beautiful, little bits of dark brown hair like hers, but big blue eyes just like Emma's. _

_The tiny fists reached out to grab her nose and she let out a small laugh and a few more tears. _

_"Katherine Mary" she whispered and the nurse looked up. _

_"Was that your mother's name?" She asked curiously. _

_Regina cocked her head, confused. _

_"Its just lots of woman name their children after their mothers. Plus you were crying like you were remembering someone you lost when you said that, and I don't see your mother here and normally woman have their mothers here" the nurse said, and then realizing what she had said continued on "no offense, its just you're by yourself, which is uncommon"_

_Regina stared at the baby in her arms, mesmerized as memories of Cora, Emma, Kate, and Snow flashed in her mind. The pain she had pushed away for so long flickered in her eyes. _

_"Katherine was like a mother to me and Mary is my step-daughter" Regina answered, un-sure why she was answering the nurse. _

_"Oh" the nurse commented, noticing the was and is in Regina's statement. _

_"Where is Mary now?" The nurse asked, interested. _

_Regina stared at the yellow blanket, playing with the fringe on the corner. _

_"She's gone" Regina muttered and a guilty look spread across the older woman's face. _

_"Not dead, just gone" Regina said and relief managed to find its way onto the nurse's face. _

_The baby cooed and they both smiled. _

_"Well I hope she is a wonderful as your Mary is, and that she's just like her mother" the nurse said fondly and swept out of the room. _

_"Hello Katherine" Regina whispered as the tiny hand clasped onto a piece of her hair. _

_"And may never be just like me" _

She knew she'd have to tell Emma, but not today. Today she would hold onto what she had.

She had held Kat until she fell asleep, soothing the little girl with Henry. Emma had gone downstairs to calm down with her parents. Finally when Kat had fallen asleep, she and Henry had gone downstairs. Snow and David had left to go to Granny's so Henry grabbed his coat to go out and meet them.

So know it was just Emma and Regina.

Emma started first.

"Regina? Look, I'm really sorry about all the yelling, its just I, I didn't really believe you were actually back but then you were here and you had moved on, obviously, and I didn't know what to do because I was mad at myself for letting you go and Henry had left and I was mad at him for leaving so I just exploded. I'm sorry" Emma said and you could have heard a pin drop.

"I'm sorry too" Regina whispered.

Emma reached over and placed a hand on Regina's but she pulled away.

Hurt and surprise flashed on Emma's face but she moved her hand back.

There was silence for about 5 minutes.

"She seems like a good kid" Emma said, breaking the silence again awkwardly.

"Best of her class, great marks and everyone say she is super responsible and friendly" Regina said proudly. She grabbed a coffee of the counter, starting to feel a bit more comfortable with Emma. It was almost nice.

"How old is she?" Emma asked and Regina choked on her coffee. Regina wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She didn't want to hestitate for too long, because she knew Emma had that super power but she didn't want to say. Emma looked curiously at her and she gulped.

"5" she said slowly and surprise lept onto Emma's face. Emma hadn't realized Regina had moved on so quickly . . .

**A/N So sorry about the wait but I was on a week long trip with my school so I couldn't update. T'ill next time :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello! I've put the (hopefully) lovely chapter 5 up. Sorry about the wait :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish**

"Yeah" Regina murmured her back to Emma, unable to face her former lover.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to find hot coffee spilling into Emma's lap. She grabbed a wet dishcloth, ready to help.

"Here wait I-" Regina stuttered, slightly panicking.

"I got it" Emma snapped, grabbing the cloth.

Guilt flooded Regina for hurting her. She needed to leave the room.

"I'll be right back. I gotta check on . . ." and Regina ran upstairs to Kat. She buried herself under the covers, spooning around her daughter. Kat curled into her chest, bring a small smile to the distraught Regina's face.

_*flashback*_

_ This should have been the happiest day of her life. _

_Instead it felt like the worst. _

"_Mom?" Henry asked her, shaking her shoulders a little harshly. _

_The five sticks were still in her purse. All positive_

_ She was going to tell her today. _

_Until she found her making out with that werewolf in the alley. _

"_Someone's at the door" he whispered._

_He was still half asleep. _

_She groggily opened her eyes and sat up. _

"_What time is it" she asked him. _

"_It's 3, in the morning" he whispered back. _

"_Go back to bed my little prince" she said and kissed the top of his head, moving away ever so slightly as she kissed his head. _

_He scampered upstairs and she crept to the door. _

_It was Emma. _

"_Get of my property" she told Emma as she opened the door. _

"_Hey, just like old times" Emma slurred and Regina rolled here eyes, her inner turmoil shutting Emma out. _

_Emma stumbled forward but Regina pushed her out. _

"_Awww Come on" Emma slurred, looking up at Regina who stood on the top step. _

"_Who is it?" came a sleepy voice from inside the mansion. _

_Regina turned to look at her adopted son nervously. _

_He peeked past her to see Emma. _

"_Mom!" Henry yelled and pushed past Regina to Emma. _

_Emma had passed out._

"_Just leave her there" Regina said bitterly. _

_Henry whirled around. _

"_What do you mean just leave her there? It's November! She could get hypothermia or frostbite!" Henry yelled. _

"_Shhh. You might wake someone" Regina exclaimed but Henry just rolled his eyes._

"_Like anyone would want to live next to the Evil Queen!" he spat and Regina jumped back. _

"_She doesn't deserve it . . ." Regina said desperately._

"_No Regina. You don't deserve us" he said and tears began to form in her eyes. And with that he dragged her into the house. _

"_Henry, I"_

"_Don't" he said and turned away from her. _

"Hey" came a small voice from the doorway.

Regina stirred, turning on her other side to face the doorway.

"Henry" she said brightly and sat up.

He came and sat down next to her.

"Did you do that with me?" he asked slowly.

"Every time you had a nightmare. I'd scoop you up and carry you into my room. You used to come into my room sometimes when I had nightmares of . . . . ." she shook her head. "And you'd climb u onto the bed and curl into my side" she said with a smile on her face.

His face softened as he looked down at his little sister.

"I'm sorry" he said and she looked at him surprised.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the argument we had before you left. I didn't mean any of it, I just was confused and no one would tell me anything"

"Henry I forgave you a long time ago"

"I know but I never really said. I sent you a letter the day after-"

"I know. I got it"

"I thought you hated me all that time! Why didn't you-"

"Talk to you? Because I needed to leave. To get out of Storybrooke and I knew if I talked to you I wouldn't be able to leave. And I had to leave. For her" Regina and Henry looked down at Kat.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Regina sent him a questioning glance.

"Emma"

**A/N And I have a little job for you OUAT Fans. I want to know if you want to see a certain flashback/scene so if you have one you want to see could you review with it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am soo sorry. Writers block and 3 dead family members and camp and vacation. I know I'm a horrible person. Feel free to curse at me through your screen but here is chapter 6, hopefully its up to your expectations :)**

"Oh"

"Yeah" Regina murmered, her back to Emma, unable to face her former lover.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to find hot coffee spilling into Emma's lap. She grabbed a dishcloth, ready to help.

"Here wait I-" Regina stuttered, slightly panicking.

"I got it" Emma snapped, grabbing the cloth.

Guilt flooded Regina for hurting her. She needed to leave this room.

"I'll be right back. I gotta check on . . . " Regaina ran upstairs to Kat. She buried herself under the covers, spooning around her daughter. Kat curled into her mother's chest, bringing a smile to the distraught Regina's face.

_The snow fell gently on the other side of the steamy window. The smell of gingerbread wafted through the kitchen._

_"Do you believe in magic, Mummy?" Her 4 year old daughter asked. _

_Regina dropped the mug she had been washing in the sink with a loud clatter but Kat didn't seem to notice. _

_"Luke next door, says that magic is for stupid little girls. He said that proper adults don't belive in magic" Kat said. _

_Regina turned to her daughter. _

_"I told him that I was made from magic because I had two mummys but he laughed at me"_

_"I told you magic was real" Regina said and Kat rolled her eyes. _

_"I know but I wanna see some magic!" Kat whined and Regina smiled to herself, before turning to her whining daughter. _

_"I'll make you a deal. If you're good and don't get ANY timeouts in the next week I'll take you and show you my magic" _

_Kat's eyes grew wide and Regina smiled. _

_"Why do we have to have to go to see your magic? Why can't you show me your magic now?" Kat asked curiously and Regina crouched down to her level. _

_"Remember when I told you your other mummy, her name's Emma lived elsewhere? Well she lives in the only place I can use my magic" _

_"Oh. Can we see Emma when we go?" _

_Regina swallowed and hugged her daughter protectively. She thought of Snow, David, Henry, Emma, how she had left them behind. How she had probably broken Henry's heart that she was starting to earn back. The extra heartbreak that would be waiting for her when she saw Emma, and the anger Emma would have when she found Kat. _

_"Not yet, baby. Maybe someday but Emma isn't a very good person, okay?" Regina said and Kat nodded, instantly becoming distracted by a butterfly outside the kitchen window. _

_Someday she would see Emma, she hoped that day didn't come for many years. _

It was 10 pm. Henry and Kat were in bed together and Emma, Snow, David were sitting in awkward silence.

"So, where do you and Kat live?" Snow said awkwardly, trying to break the tension between her daughter and stepmother.

"Just south of New York in a small town" Regina said shyly.

She wasn't much like her older self, she was kinder, gentler, more reserved and aware of other people's feelings. It was easier for Snow and David but harder for Emma because it felt like she had truly lost Regina that night in the alley.

The phone rang and both Snow and David ran out of the room to grab it. It was just Emma and Regina left.

Time for the interogation to begin.

"So, where's Kat's dad?"

**A/N I have the next chapter up so it should be there by the time you read this unless you've stopped because I'm a horrible updater**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here's Chapter 7 right away! I'm really trying to update quickly. So back to Emma's interogation . . . and maybe more revelations about Emma are to come :)**

"So, where's Kat's dad?" Emma asked and Regina paled, she had the whole story planned in her head but actually telling it, that was something else.

"It was a one night stand" Regina said quietly and a small hidden smile wormed its way onto Emma's face.

"Is it just you and her then?"

"Well yeah. Sometimes he stops in but that's only for a day or two" Regina admitted, lying through her teeth and a flash of jealousy flickered across Emma's face.

"She looks a lot like you"

"Thankfully" Regina muttered.

"What?" Emma said, obviously not hearing what the brunette said.

"Nothing"

"Oh. What does he look like?"

"Tall, sandy brown hair, blue eyes, round face. He's a construction worker" Regina and Emma stood up in front of her.

"Why are you answering my questions? Regina Mills wouldn't answer them, she tell me to go stick my nose in someone else's ass. You're hiding something. I get you made a mistake leaving-"

"I made a mistake leaving? I made the mistake? I'm not the one who was cheating on their girlfriend! Did you see me making out with my best friend?"

"You don't have any friends to kiss! And-""

"Because I'm not very good at loving. But I loved you Emma and you betrayed me! People ask why I don't love and this is why. Because people like you can't be trusted with my heart!"

"So fine I'm not perfect but do you have any idea how hard this was on me?"

_"Did you find her?" Henry asked her as soon as she walked through the door of their new apartment. _

_It seemed like that was all he cared about anymore. Her. He felt guilty, just like Emma but unlike Emma this strenthened his resolve to find her. _

_She had promised Henry she'd look for Regina but the truth was she hadn't even started looking. She didn't want to have to face Regina and the consequences of her actions. She wasn't seeing Ruby anymore but it didn't mean she was ready to make thing all hunkydory with he ex. _

_It was obvious Regina didn't love her that much if she could just walk out on them like that. Regina should have felt the need to leave a note, or something but no she left them with guilty and bitter thoughts. _

_"Not yet Henry but I'm sure we will" the lie easily slipped out. "Snow and David want to take you out tonight for dinner. They'll be here in 5 minutes" Emma said and Henry ran to the door, pulling on his sneakers. _

_Soon Snow and David were there, taking Henry off the what they presumed overwhelmed Emma's hands. She wandered to the fridge after he'd gone, grabbing a four pack of beer and setting it down on the kitchen table, drinking her way through the whole thing while she signed papers and bills. They were starting polls for the election tomorrow. _

_David would most likely be elected, leaving her with the whole Sherrif's office to take care of. _

_Being a single was certainly not something she had ever wanted and not what she expected. _

"Driving Henry everywhere he had to be while being on duty and helping with elections!"

"I managed to do it for 10 years as mayor too without any trouble!" Regina shot back.

"Yeah until he abandoned you" Emma threw at her, almost regretting it when pain flashed on the brunette's face.

"Do you want to know how hard it is to establish a life as a single mom? Do start fresh like that? To actually leave, knowing your child will never know there other mum?"

Oh crap.

**A/N So things heat up. Buh buh buh! What do you think of drinking Emma? Or David as mayor? Would love to hear reviews. Next chapter up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I just spat this story out, that's how good I am *applause, applause* I know I'm fantastic, Jk. And a little question, do Henry, Snow and David know who Kat really is? Hope you like this. Sh*t about to go down :p**

**P.S. David is mayor **

"Oh, Emma" Regina said at the shocked look on Emma's face.

"So this is what you were hiding. She's my daughter? Made with our magic? Did you tell her horror stories of her cheating lying "other" mother?"

"No, Emma I just didn't know what to do, you always run too" Regina pleaded with her.

"But I didn't run from you"

"Instead you crushed all feelings I had, slowly and painfully. I'll admit we both did some bad things-"

"You ran away with my daughter!"

"You didn't give me any other choice!"

"The words of coward"

"No. You had been cheating on me. You proved to me you weent responsible, not enough to raise a child" Regina finished, tears streaming down her face.

Someone cleared their voice from behind them and Regina turned around slowly while

Emma hung her head.

Snow and David were standing next to a pajama clad Henry who was holding a squirming Kat. The three older all had shock painted almost comically on their face.

Kat's bottom lip trembled and her eyes were wide in fear. Regina motioned for Henry to put her down. She ran to her mother, crying into her shoulder. Regina made soothing noises to Kat, rubbing her back.

She picked her daughter up, walking past the still frozen Charmings and up the stairs.

_They all sat in the car, Henry and Regina in the front in her car seat in the back, humming and drawing happily. _

_They had explained where they were going but it was obvious she didn't understand what they wee saying. Meeting her grandparents and other mother didn't compare to finally meeting Henry. _

_After 2 hours of driving Kat had fallen asleep and Regina turned to Henry. _

_"Why'd you come?" She asked him and he looked thoughtfully out the window. _

_"Because I had to apologize. I never did for acting like such a brat when I was younger. You aren't the Evil Queen anymore and I should have realized that its just to believe in Enchanted Forest you all had to be the same as you were in book"_

_She rested a hand on his knee. "Its okay. I knew you never really meant it"_

_"Does she know? About our fairytale selves?" He asked and she sighed. _

_"Not really. She loves Disney movies but to her they're only stories. She knows about my magic but I'm not the Evil Queen, you aren't Snow White's grandson. Do you think maybe you come to our apartment sometime and read the book to her, I understand if you're busy but she and I would love to see you again" Regina said shyly and Henry nodded. _

_"I'd like to. The turnoff is on right here" he said, having to give her directions to her old home of over 20 years. _

_The familiar feel of magic returned as soon as she crossed the town line. She was home. _

"So all questions, given that they are all reasonable shall be answered? Any objections?" Snow was directing an answer session.

No one said anything.

"Allright. Henry you are first, we will go clockwise in the circle. Go ahead"

Snow's mouth was set in a grim line, it was obvious she wasn't pleased with Regina or her daughter. Kat was sitting on Regina's lap, utterly confused but quiet.

"How was Kat made? I know the whole thing but" Henry's face was red "but you're both girls"

Emma and Regina almost gave a little half laugh at his red face, but at Snow and David's glares they didn't.

"I'm not really sure but all I know is it was our magic" Regina said solemly.

"Okay I'm next. What went on with you before and after you left?" Snow said, soundly quite bewildered.

"Well I was stuggling with, issues from my past and then I discovered I was pregnant and Emma was cheating on me so I left the next morning" Regina said quietly and looked quickly to Emma who stared down at her lap, regret obvious on her face.

"Regina" Snow said, motioning it was her turn.

"Why'd you cheat?" She asked Emma quite childlishly. Emma looked up surprised and then back down.

"Because I always felt like I had to be perfect when I was with you and I always felt like I was disapointing or wasn't good enough for you, I mean you were married to a king and lived as a queen. Just with Ruby, I knew that there was no striving to be just as good. We both knew we were horrible people" they both stared at each other.

"My turn. Where is Kat?"

**A/N Where did Kat go? What will happen to Emma and Regina? Will Snow and Emma's relationship ever be the same? I really have no idea except for the answer to #2 . . . **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So I'm writing this in Emma's perspective because as much as I love Regina and I don't really like Emma right now, I'd like to show you how Emma's feeling at the moment. I dunno. Just stay with me for the next chapter, even if you don't like it. The end is coming soon. **

This was nothing like the Regina she knew. The Regina she knew, though she had known her 6 years ago, would never cry. But in truth she had just never seen her cry.

Not many people had seen Regina cry. Just 4 people. The 3 people closest to her heart and the one who had broken it. Snow, Henry, Kat, and her mother.

So for the first time, Emma was watching Regina cry.

She was an ugly crier, her shoulders hunched over and her face shriveled up as her body shook with each sob. She wanted to run over and hug her, but that's what her mother was doing.

To be honest, Snow had a better relationship with Regina than Emma did. Emma had pretty much ruined what Regina had building back up of her life. But Regina didn't understand what it was like to be in a relationship with her.

It was beautiful but stressful, a whirlwind but a hurricane.

Regina had raised Henry for 10 years before Emma had come along, and despite how far their relationship had come, Emma had still given Henry up. There were no recipes Henry asked Emma to make, no inside jokes as they watched TV on a Sunday night, no goodnight routines that had been in place since birth. All biological ties aside, he was more Regina's son than hers.

And as much as Emma ft into Storybrooke, she hadn't been raised here, she hadn't known her parents for 35 years, she hadn't known any of the residents until she got there when Henry brought her. Even though the only reason Regina knew those people because she had ruined their lives, she knew them.

Regina wailed into Snow's shoulder.

Her daughter was gone. Henry and David had gone out already. Emma and Regina were going out again soon


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am really working on updating faster. And I'm having such a hard time because currently Henry and Regina are super close instead of their relationship in Season 2 which is really bad. You know the drill - R&amp;R ;)**

"Kat? Kat, where are you baby?" Regina called out to the park, her hands shaking. They had divided into 3 groups, David and Henry, Snow, and Emma and her.

"Kat? Katherine?" Emma yelled.

"She doesn't like that name" Regina snapped.

"Well calling her Kat doesn't seem to be doing any good" Emma said equally as frustrated.

"Just shut up, okay? I've spent the last 5 and half years with her and you just met her today. You don't know anything about her. I, I shouldn't have come" a tear slipped down Regina's cheek leaving a single line of makeup down her cheek. "I don't care if you want to see her, when I find her I'm taking her straight home. All you and your parents have done is ruin our lives. Stay away from us!" Regina yelled at Emma and stalked off.

Emma grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Hey. She's my kid too, even if you've made all the decisions for her, her whole life. I have the right to see her and she has the right to know me. And you're the one who killed my

Grandfather, set out a manhunt for my mother, put my father into a coma for 28 years and framed my mother for murder, twice! If we have ruined your life, I'm certain you ruined ours too. You're the reason I never got to know my parents, I'd like it if Kat could know both of hers!" Emma yelled at Regina and the brunette slid down the tree trunk, forming a ball in the roots.

"It's my entire fault, isn't it? I lied to everyone but her and scared her off. What happens when she finds out I'm the Evil Queen? The fact that I was a mass murderer seems to drive everyone away for some reason . . ." she said as the tears rolled down her face. "You can, can take her when we find her. I know I'm not fit to be a mother-"

"Shut up" Emma interrupted Regina, taking the older woman's face in her hands. "Look what you did with Henry. And besides these stories aren't as black and white as Disney tells them. Our families have ruined each other's lives equally. Look, I'm glad that you, of all people ended up taking care of both of my children"

"I'm sorry" Regina hiccupped. "I think I'll go find her on my own-"

She was broken off by a kiss from Emma. It was one sided at first, Emma's hands cupped around Regina's face but soon Regina's hands rested on Emma's waist. But as almost as quickly as Emma kissed Regina, Regina seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled back with a wild fresh look in her eyes. They stood staring at each other for a couple minutes, before

Emma's phone rang.

Emma answered it almost robotically, saying only a few words before hanging up.

"They found her. They'll be pulling up any minute now" and Regina took off towards the park entrance.

When she got there, David's car was just pulling up. Regina stood awkwardly next to Emma, trying to avoid any contact with the blonde.

"Mama!" a frantic shout echoed in Regina's head and she ran blindly to the noise.

"Kat! Oh baby! You had me so worried!" Regina murmured into Kat's hair as she rocked the five year old back forth, hugging her daughter. She picked Kat up and the little brunette wrapped her legs around her mother's body and buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck

"I'm sorry" was the muffled reply littered with whimpers.

"It's okay. Just don't do that again!" Regina said to her daughter, her eyes closed as if to protect herself from the thought of Kat running away again.

Emma and David stood awkwardly next to each other. They had never seen this side of Regina either. Sure, she had protective of Henry when he was still younger but for as long as David and Emma could remember, Regina's and Henry's relationship had been strained. And David had still not forgiven Emma for cheating on Regina.

Regina walked over to the father and daughter pair, her face wet from tears.

"Can we go back?" she asked David, not meeting Emma's eyes.

"To our apartment? Yes" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This is the last chapter before the epilogue so please enjoy, or not. It depends . . . *evil grin***

Emma caught up with her when she was on the docks. She had stayed with Kat for hours until she had fallen asleep, when she had decided she needed a walk to clear her head.

"Regina!" she yelled and Regina turned around to face her ex.

She didn't say anything, just looked sadly at the other woman.

"Whoa! What's with the sad face?" Emma said lightly, her expression smiling but also fake.

"Emma . . ." Regina trailed off and Emma's smile faded.

"I just wanna talk. I promise no yelling" Emma said to her.

Regina nodded and collapsed onto a nearby bench.

"I-I don't know how to start off. I don't want to scare you off but I want to tell you this. When you left a part of me died. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I have never been good at relationships and by trying to make this one perfect, I messed it up. Just like with your mother and Henry-"

"Don't you dare use that against me!" Regina snapped and Emma sighed.

"Just wait a minute. And I know you felt like Henry wasn't your child anymore but I felt the same. I didn't have any shared things with him or inside jokes. I felt kind of like the third person out sometimes. I know that's not really how it was but it's still how it felt."

"At least he wanted to be with you. The night before I left, you came stumbling home drunk and I kicked you out. Henry got so mad he left and followed you. I just called and made that excuse to Snow"

"I didn't remember th-"

"No you don't. You never did" Regina huffed.

Emma's face softened.

"Look, I understand. You're going to say you've made mistakes and you've come to peace with that and then you were going to ask if I could to. And then you were going to ask if we could start over.

"No. I mean yes, I was going to do all that, but I love you"

Regina sighed and dropped her head.

"No Emma! You love what we had together, which we don't have anymore.

"How can you-I love you! Do you not hear me saying that to you?"

"I don't love you. There was enough wrong in our relationship that I chose to walk away, not stay and fix it. There was a time where I loved you, yes and I stayed, trying to fix what was left of our relationship. But I couldn't. So you're free. You don't have anything to prove now"

Emma face was heartbreaking.

"Regina . . ."

"I don't want to be in a relationship I have to work to keep it in check. Everything needs a little glue, but I don't want to have reapply it every day."

"But what about those days at the fair, or the beach, or picking apples?" Emma whispered.

"I loved you then, I was happy then. But think to the end, think to the months before I left" Regina said to Emma, standing up.

Emma stood still for a couple moments, thinking about those times. Guilt was written across her face when she finally looked back up at Regina.

In one final effort she kissed Regina, pouring her emotions into one final gesture. This time Regina did not return it, just took until Emma pulled back, heartbreak on her face.

Regina opened her mouth to say something to Emma, her tongue going to the tips of her teeth until she shut her mouth. Instead she turned on her heel and walked off the deck, leaving Emma standing there.

Almost like before.

**A/N I would LOVE to hear your thoughts so please review!**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N And here is the epilogue. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. P.S. This is set 8 years later.**

* * *

Three knocks rang out on her door. She groaned from her position on the couch and slowly got up, pausing her TV.

She checked her reflection in the mirror, fixing her hair before opening her apartment door.

"Hi Mom!" Kat yelled out as she hugs her mother. Regina smiled fondly at her 13 year old daughter. She's taller than Regina now.

"Hey Kat!" she said and moved to the side so Kat could set her bag down.

"Did you have fun?" Regina asked her and she nodded, pushing her bangs off her forehead.

"Em and I went out to Boston and she took me shopping. And I got to hold Neal! He's so big now! Snow is pregnant again too. Thankfully she isn't as big as as she was when she was pregnant with Neal"

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. Can you say goodbye to Emma now before you go to your room and unpack" Regina shook her head as Kat ran over to Emma and hugged her.

"Bye Em! I'll call you on Sunday!" Kat said and kissed her cheek, before taking off. "Mom, can I use the phone?"

Regina shook her head and looked back to Emma. She leaned against the doorway as the blonde bit her lip awkwardly.

"So, you've got her for Thanksgiving?" Regina said and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, but Mary Margaret was wondering if you actually wanted to come to Storybrooke for Thanksgiving. We still don't really do Thanksgiving but-"

"Henry and I are doing a fundraiser Thanksgiving dinner" Regina cut Emma off.

"Oh" Emma said.

Henry had created a non-profit organization in his university years, 4 years ago which helped orphans get adopted quickly and receive closure about their adoptions.

"But I'll make something for Kat to bring. Maybe lasagna" Regina said with a half smile.

"Yeah" Emma trailed off and looked around at nothing.

"I guess I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye" Regina said softly and watched the retreating Emma's back.

THE END

* * *

**A/N I just want to thank everyone who has followed, and favourited, and reviewed this story. I loved reading all the reviews of you guys sticking by me, even when I broke them up for good. You've all made me smile so much when my life really sucked and encouraged me to keep this story going. I hope I lived up to your standards**

**-Lyla**


End file.
